


Better With You

by MxCapa



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, super sweet like brace yourself for a cavity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxCapa/pseuds/MxCapa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus wants to learn something new. Drift helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Convincing

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't beta'd or anything, so i apologize for any inconsistencies or typos!!

The fast tapping of pedes on the metal flooring of the Lost Light signaling running was hardly something unusual, but followed by the sound of a transformation and the revving of a fine motor swung some helms. Rodimus Prime sped down the hallway, racing towards a sign, ‘Swerve’s’, that flickered and waved light, transforming as he got close, nearly ramming himself into the closed door. He couldn’t help it if he was excited. Tapping gently on the door’s keypad before shoving his way into the room, he put a hand on his hip, optics scanning the sea of faces before finding Drift within the multitudes of mechs, of course residing in the corner, face concentrated. Walking over, he made sure to make his pedesteps loud enough so the other wouldn’t be surprised by his sudden entrance.

“Drift!” He smiled, EM field reaching out to find where Drift’s ended, and only when he got a slight push back did he slide into the seat across from the other mech, resting his arms on the table. When Drift didn’t immediately respond, he moved his hand up, resting his chin in it, eyeing his friend as the other ‘bot took a sip of his energon. Was that midgrade or highgrade? He made a mental note to ask later. 

“What’s my best bud doing in the corner?” He inquired, pushing his field into Drift’s to accentuate his question after Drift had put his cube down. The other pushed back with a very slight hesitance, his calmness ebbing into the outer layers of Rodimus’s field, trying to calm him down. It had just about as much effect as one trying to tell a cat what to do. 

“I was meditating on something before you showed up.” Drift said, moving one hand casually away from the cube. Rodimus would have felt guilty if his friend didn’t wave his hand towards him, near physically brushing the guilt away with the gesture. Sometimes, Drift got like this, sulky, reminiscent about his past. It wasn’t healthy, not with the way Drift just sat there and thought about it. About everything. Usually, these facts would’ve made the prime sad, but it currently only made Rodimus only grin wider. He reached out, catching Drift’s hand in his own, laying the now intertwined appendages on the table.

“Then I’ve got the perfect news for you!” A pulse of happiness/excitement/inquisitiveness was sent through his field, and this combined with the hand grab brought Drift’s optics from the empty cube to Rodimus, an optic ridge raising in curiosity, the beginning tinges of interest spreading through the swordsmech’s own EM field. Rodimus’s grin looked like it was going to snap his faceplaces in two as he got up, hauling Drift up as well, relentlessly dragging him from the bar to the hallway. They didn’t get far, Drift digging his heels into the ground to get Rodimus to stop moving as they walked forwards.

“Rodimus, stop, what is this about?” Rodimus could hear that Drift was curious, yes, but remembering back to the last time Drift had said yes to something without thinking they had ended up on the planet they were currently orbiting and seeing who could race around the strange plants the best. That had ended poorly, with three blown out tires and Roddy doing somersaults in his alt mode. He could see why Drift would question him, especially when he interrupted one of Drift’s weird meditation sessions. Stopping, the captain turned.

“Drift, do you know how to cuddle?” The smile was still there, but the corners of it were fading, nervousness tainting the red mech’s field. Out of surprise, Drift took a step back. Rodimus waited as the other shifted from pede to pede, weight moved from side to side.

“Yes, why?” He was reluctant, and gave a small tug at Rodimus’s hand to show him as such. Giving a loud sigh, vents pushing air out in a mimic of the action, Rodimus scratched the back of his helm, pulling his hand from Drift’s to cross over his chest. 

“I‘ve never. Actually. Y’know.” He gestured with his hands, looking at Drift with pleading eyes. “And if you know, you’re the best one to teach me. Friends help friends, yeah?” Pushing out his field in a silent plea, he could see Drift’s expression moving from hesitance to acceptance, and the swordsmech grabbed Rodimus’s hand, this time taking the lead, but not for long as Rodimus walked next to him, excitedly pulling him towards his habsuite.


	2. Following Through The Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so most of this was written at 1 to 9 am, and it isn't beta'd, so im sorry if it seemed a little rushed at the end? the muse had an idea and wanted to get to it ASAP,,,, thank you for reading!

It wasn’t long before the two reached Rodimus’s hab suite. Rodimus had, in a near childish state of giddiness, made the walk back a race, quickening his pace ever so slightly, just enough to force Drift to do the same. This game of speed increase continued for maybe half a minute before Drift caught on, and with a grin burst ahead, releasing Rodimus’s hand in the process, and the captain chased after him with reckless abandon. It had ended with them laughing away the slight tension in the air as they skidded to a halt in front of the hab suite door.

“I so won,” The red-orange mech grinned at the other, leaning against the wall next to the door. Drift raised an optic ridge, his vents pushing out air, making a sound that accompanied his scoff of disbelief. Rodimus gave a breathy laugh at Drift’s incredulous expression, hanging his head, crossing his arms over his chassis.

“Whatever you say, sir.” Drift leaned forward, knocking gently on the entrance to the hab suite. The noise made Roddy’s head snap up, optics wide with remembrance, and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his helm, smiling slightly as he shifted his weight to lean on his pedes once more. It was obviously that the red speedster was getting nervous, hesitating slightly as he typed in the pin code to his hab suite. Seeing this, Drift jokingly leaned forwards, exaggeratedly trying to see what he was typing. Rodimus paused and looked over at him, and at seeing what Drift was doing, he laughed, putting a hand over his friends face, making sure to leave space between his fingers for Drift’s optics, pushing him away with care. 

“Stop that, you.” The captain snorted at Drift’s further attempt to pry, slowing down his typing even more so as he began again until Drift leaned back, the white mech content that the nervousness the other was feeling was ebbing away. 

The door slide open after a few more moments, and Drift took a few steps inside the expansive hab suite. It didn’t look it on the outside, even with the flames, but it was certainly more lavish than others’. Preoccupied with observing, he hadn’t noticed Rodimus’s hand hovering just behind the small of his back just above the greatsword. It moved to gently tap the back of his arm before Drift could truly register it having slowly moved forwards, and he stiffened, body on instinct tensing and flaring plating to defend against any perceived threat, head whipping to look at the mech in the doorway. Rodimus withdrew his hand at that, walking to stand in front of Drift, the hab suite door closing and auto-locking.

“Sorry, you good?” The prime whispered, glancing up at his friend before looking away as the white mech slowly blinked, then nodded. His expression and field were fully apologetic, gently reaching forwards with field and body to lay a hand on a layer of Drift’s outstretched and flared panels, smoothing them down, watching his own hands in favor of meeting Drift’s optics. Drift softened as Rodimus’s field smoothed the nervous energy in his own field, visibly relaxing as he watched the shorter mech go about methodically brushing the tensed plating, waiting for the small click of each panel relaxing and shifting back into place before continuing onto the next patch of defensive plating. He went about doing this, not noticing that Drift was slowly moving to the berth, forcing him to follow along, until Drift’s hands came to rest on his shoulder struts.

“Roddy, I’m fine.” Drift said, voice barely above a murmur. Blinking out of his determined daze, Rodimus looked up at the swordsmech, giving a small defiant pulse of air from his vents. Drift’s face scrunched up with a big smile, vocalizer near mimicking the sound with a spit of static it made as the taller of the two snorted.

“Yeah, I.” Giving his friend a once over, Rodimus’s hands skimmed over the plating on Drift’s arms that were still trying to flatten. His field mercilessly probed at Drift’s to make sure that the other wasn’t lying, and after another static-spit chuckle, he was convinced that Drift was alright again. Relief flooded his field and thus Drift’s at the close proximity they were at, and his body sagged slightly as it relaxed. “I see that.”

“Then shouldn’t we-?” Rodimus felt a small tug on his shoulder struts as Drift stepped aside, letting the smaller of the two access the berth as well. Their EM fields were meshing nicely, and he could feel Drift steadily projecting comfort and safety into his field. It calmed him, but he took a step back, hands pulling away from Drift as he rested them on his hip and the back of his helm.

“I have. No idea how to begin this. How do we..?” He paused, hesitating, letting himself trail off as he looked up at Drift’s smiling face. “There’s gotta be some techniques, right?” The swordsmech stepped forwards, shaking his head as he took Rodimus’s hands, never tugging, simply waiting until Rodimus let himself be led to the berth again.

“There’s no techniques, Roddy,” Drift stated, sitting on the berth. Rodimus looked at their hands, testing out the fragility of Drift’s hold. At the slightest pull, he merely let go, but Rodimus reinstated the hand holding almost immediately afterwards. Drift’s field and face softened, moving backwards on the berth, pulling Rodimus with him. Soon after, with Roddy settled and laying on the berth, he got up, taking his scabbards off.

“You act like you’re going to sleep,” Rodimus commented as he laid the sheathed swords on the ground. The greatsword was next, laid carefully on a nearby table. 

“Who knows, just might.” He turned back to Rodimus, walking over to him, pulling the captain towards him as he laid down. There was no hesitance from the captains’ side, the mech simply taking in the events taking place, his face near pressed to Drift’s neck as they laid there chassis to chassis. At the slightest hint of nervousness, Drift’s field would smooth over hiim, working out the knots of worry and replacing them with feelings of calmness/security/peace. Drift’s presence was over him, around him, comforting and soothing, and with his friends arms wrapped around him, Rodimus felt protected, far more so than any amount of blanket could have ever made him feel.

“Is this alright?” Drift mumbled a while later, voice laden with a tone of tiredness. Rodimus almost didn’t want to answer, so he merely fidgeted until his hands and Drift’s were intertwined, and albeit messily, his message through hand of ‘this is great’ got through. Perhaps that was mainly through field through. He smiled against the neck cabling, going to say something else until he realized Drift had fallen into recharge. He didn’t want to move, didn’t even want to vent for fear of waking the swordsmech up, so he remained still, letting recharge creep up on him as well. 

By the time Drift awoken again, Rodimus was deep in recharge, curled up against Drift’s body. He had an unopened message from said bot, and curiosity got the better of him.

“Recharging is better with you.” It read, warmth seeping from the text. Drift couldn’t agree more.


End file.
